1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine having a transient vibration sensor assembly, which senses transient vibration of a tub to prevent the washing machine from heavy shaking or breakdown.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is an apparatus for eliminating dirt or filth attached to a laundry using reaction between water and detergent.
Such a washing machine is classified into a pulsator type, an agitator type, and a drum type. The agitator type washing machine rotates an agitator protruding from a bottom center of a tub in forward and reverse directions to perform washing. The pulsator type washing machine rotates a disc-type pulsator on a bottom of a tub in forward and reverse directions to perform washing using a frictional force between a generated current and a laundry. And, the drum type washing machine rotates a drum holding water, detergent, and laundry to perform washing. In this case, a plurality of tumbling ribs protrude from an inside of the tub.
Meanwhile, when the washing machine performs washing, rinsing, or dewatering, i.e., when the agitator, pulsator, or drum rotates, the laundry may gather to be entangled. In such a case, a tub of a washing machine heavily shakes to hit an inside of a cabinet.
Thus, if the tub shakes excessively, the washing machine makes a serious noise and the cabinet or tub may be broken. Moreover, if the tub shakes excessively, the washing machine rocks from side to side to move.